Staged?
by Love Esters
Summary: "I'm not sure if this stage fight is staged anymore." Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but if I did it'll still be on till this day. Rated M just in case.
1. Again

Heyy! I'm back. I'm sorry I left for so long. I will try to finish my others stories, but for now I just want you guys to enjoy this and review please. Xoxo.

Again

"Why do you care?" Blue eyes look into my brown wondering why I care whether or not her boyfriend gets hurt.

"Because I figured he suffers enough pain dating you." I come back at her with a comment that sets her off.

"You wanna see pain!" She isn't asking. Her dislike for me is shown in her now dark blue eyes as she gets in my face, but she is quickly pulled away by Beck who gives me the 'yikes' expression sitting Jade down.

"Everyone have a sit please. Let's get started," Once everyone is seated the teacher continues.

"This week is all about stage fighting. I will partner you up and you and your partner will have to create a fight scene and film it."

He hands us all rubrics of what's expected and what we will be graded on. Once he finishes handing out the rubrics he starts naming off the partners.

"Beck and Tori." We're called third and from the look on Jade's face she isn't too pleased. She still thinks I want him. I really don't. I want Andre but that's a whole different story.

Class ends and I make my way out of class going to the girls bathroom that's next door. I go into one of the stalls and once I finish Jade is leaning against one of the sinks looking right at me her leg crossed over the other like she's tired of waiting. I jump a little not expecting her to be there. I stand there just staring at her for sec giving her an awkward smile adjusting my bag strap on my shoulder. I try to avoid eye contact but the feeling of Jade's eyes following me as I move towards the sink makes me uncomfortable and I can't help but to look at her.

"What?" I ask unable to take it anymore.

"I want to be friends... Again." Her words shock me so that I just look at her with my head slightly cocked to the side and a frown in my brow.

"Um, okay. I guess." Still shocked &amp; slightly confused at the random confession I'm at a lost for words.

"Such enthusiasm Vega. I can't wait to be friends." Her sarcasm makes me shake my head and realized how bad my response was to her wanting to be friends... Again.

"No, I mean it's great. Just random. Where is this coming from after 3 years?" Jade and I have been friends since the 3rd grade, but freshman year everything went to hell in both of our lives changed. I've tried to get our friendship back, but that was a no go. She started treating me like we were never best friends once upon a time. And for her to come back and say she wants to be friends again makes me feel some type of way. I'm not sure if it's good or bad.

She sighs looking down shifting her weight off the sink onto her feet.

"Look these last three years have been... just been and I didn't know how to deal with everything that was going on. So I just pushed everyone away. That was my way of coping." Her blue eyes are soft, but you can tell that she has been through so much. Her life story keeps playing behind her eyes begging to be told, but Jade isn't having that. She has steel walls up with chains around it.

"I understand but Jade I'm your best friend. We told each other everything no matter how much we didn't want to." I explain bringing up our broken promise. She looks deep in thought. Looking at me, but her mind is somewhere else. After a few mins of silence she speaks.

"I'll be by your house after school with Cat. So we can keep an eye on you two. Mainly you." And bam. According to Jade this convo didn't even happen has she struts her way out the door disappearing into the hall.

_After School_

Jade has been acting like her normal evil self since our little talk in the bathroom. She's so confusing. I gave up trying to figure out her bi-polar ways.

"Tori, I'm going to switch Beck with Jade." This was not expected. I just came to get another rubric because Jade cut mine up saying she thought it was hers when she knew damn well it was mine. I didn't come for a new partner.

"Why?" I frown sliding my rubric into my bag looking back at the teacher who runs his hands through his hair as he fixes the papers on his desk.

"Because Jade won't be able to deal with Cat and I never partner couples." Jade has no patiences and Cat is... Well Cat. Happy and bubbly. Jade is just crazy. I know Jade said she wants to be friends again but, she isn't acting like it. Let's see how this project goes and I'll have my answer weather she's serious or not.

"Does Jade know?" Please let her know. I don't want to tell her and she spazzes on me.

"Does Jade know what?" Her voice is heard as she walks in. I turn to her and the teacher speaks up.

"Tori is your new partner. Cat and Beck already know." The look on her face is blank.

"Whatever let's go Vega." Are her nonchalant words as she walks out. That went better than I expected. I thought she'd flip. I guess she is serious about rekindling our friendship. Usually she'll raise all hell whenever we're partnered together.

I shrug it off following behind her before falling into step with her.

"My place or yours?" I ask as we step out the school doors going to her car.

"Yours." I haven't been to Jade's since we were in grammar school. I don't think I'll be there anytime soon. We pull off and we're at my place in six. The drive wasn't that bad, but it wasn't all that enjoyable either. We use to talk about everything during our car rides anywhere. This one was just quiet and a little awkward. I feel like I'm in the car with a stranger.

I get out the car going inside with Jade right behind me.

"You want anything to drink?" I ask sitting my bag on the counter heading to the fridge.

"Peppy Cola." She's sitting on the couch with her bag on the coffee table as she pulls out a notebook and a pen. I come back sitting next to her with two cans of 'Peppy Cola' sitting them on some coasters.

"Thanks." She opens hers and I don't notice it but, I'm staring. "I think your eyes are broken." She sits her can back down looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry you've just changed," I pause looking at her new appearance from her old one. "A lot." Jade was always dark, but she never showed it. At the time she cared what others thought. Now she's just F what you and everyone else thinks.

"You judging me?" Her voice is suddenly low and dangerous. An all too familiar look is on her face and it's a look I never thought I'd see again. Before I can defend myself I'm on the floor looking up at Jade who's sitting on my stomach making it hard to breath as she glares down at me. Blood is sliding out my nose and down my cheek, I can feel it.

"You gonna answer me?"I just look at her. So many memories that I've tried so hard to forget start flashing through my head. Feeling warm tears go into my ears. I'm not crying because she hit. I'm crying because it's happening. again.

The second chap is already in progress. Review pretty please.


	2. Weak Forehead Kiss

Weak Forehead Kiss.

Sorry if there are any mistakes. This is very OC. For all the characters of Victorious. Thank you for the reviews and favs. No Flames. Trying something new. Please review. I love them.

I woke up at 4:50 in the morning and I already  
had my mind made up that I wasn't going to  
school, so I just went back to sleep. Sleeping  
all morning til my hunger pains wake me up. I  
lay in bed for a min just letting yesterday's  
events invade my mind with a few other events  
that happened last night. My ride down memory  
lane is interrupted by my cellphone that's  
ringing on my nightstand. I reach over grabbing  
it, looking at the screen seeing Jade's name and  
picture. She knows she's the last person who  
should be calling right. She Shouldn't be  
calling at all for that matter. I just let it  
ring sitting it back down on the nightstand  
getting out of bed and out the room my hunger  
pains growing louder.

I walk down the steps pulling the pony tail  
holder off my wrist putting my hair up into a  
messy bun. Bending down grabbing my gray sweat  
pants that rest by the my bathroom door outside  
my room sliding them on, making my way down the  
steps into the kitchen. The doorbell rings  
before I'm able to open the fridge. I walk  
through the living room to the door looking  
through the peek hole seeing Jade. I sigh  
quietly closing my eyes putting my forehead  
against the door peeking one eye open looking at  
the twelve o'clock on my watch. Lunch Time at  
'HA'.

"Tori... I know your there open the door." Her  
tone is pleading.  
"Tori please." She begs and I sigh gripping the  
door knob tightly my eyes still closed as I  
unlock the door pulling it open. Our eyes meet  
as she lifts her head up looking at me through  
her black bang that she moves behind her ear  
standing up straight. A soft and apologetic  
expression is shown on her pale face. We stare  
at each other for a min not sure if I should let  
her in or just stand there.

I never answered her question yesterday. She  
just got off me and her whole demeanor changed  
from anger to blank. She strangely reached out  
for my hand that I didn't take. I just sat up  
and moved away still looking at her trying to  
see if she'll switch up again. All she did was  
sigh and moved around me going into the kitchen.  
I just sat on the floor tears still flowing my  
emotions and thoughts all over the place.  
Remembering a month of summer occasion that  
involved Jade. She comes back with a white wet  
wash cloth getting down in front of me sitting  
on the back of her calves. Her face still blank,  
but her eyes telling a lifetime story. She  
reaches out and I flinch a little but, sits  
still as she gently wipes the blood off along  
with my tears. She kisses my forehead getting up  
grabbing her things, leaving the blood and tear  
stained wash cloth on the coffee table walking  
out.

After that I just went to my room and cried. I  
didn't know what to do,say,... hell I didn't  
even know how to feel. I didn't want to feel. I  
knew two people who can accomplish that for me  
and I called them.

Now this afternoon I'm... I can't deal with  
Jade. I just walk away from the door going back  
to the kitchen looking for something to eat  
wanting Jade to say what she has to say and  
leave.

"I finished the script and how the fight scene  
should go." She puts emphasises on 'should' in a  
way that makes me roll my eyes still looking for  
food wanting her to hurry up. "Everything is in  
order. You can add stuff if you want, but you  
won't have to because it's already close to  
perfect."She's very nonchalant about everything  
letting me basically know that any idea I might  
doesn't even stand close to what she already has  
written. She's such a bitch. Excuse my french. I  
hear a soft familiar smack of a notebook on the  
glass coffee table as I make myself some 'Coco  
Puffs'.

"Okay, we can start when you're out of school if  
you want." Lord knows I don't... how can someone  
be so heartless? She busted my nose then came  
back the next day rudely dropping off a script  
babbling on about how it is so "close to  
perfect", but not one sorry coming out her of  
her mouth. Yesterday never happened just like  
our convo in the girls restroom.

"Yeah, later." And she's out the door. When I  
look at the notebook something comes to me and  
I'm on the porch calling her name.

"Jade," She stops turning around looking at me.  
"I hope that sorry ass forehead kiss wasn't your  
way of saying sorry." She smiles and so do I.  
This moment reminding me of many close to it.  
Confused at our...was... whatever you want to  
call it friendship.

"It was." She keeps smiling as she turns around  
continuing to her car getting inside starting it  
up. I shake my head going back in the house.  
This moment officially never happened. I grab  
the house phone as I eat some of my cereal  
calling someone to help me forget forget for  
real like they've done so many times before.

Jade's POV

I sit in the car for a min looking through the  
rear view mirror at Tori's house watching her go  
in still smiling. I pull off going towards  
Beck's place just deciding to wait for him there  
til school is over not wanting to be bothered  
with people at the moment. And not wanting to go  
to that house I sadly call home.

As I'm pulling up Beck is pulling out. We stop  
and roll our windows down at the same time.

"Why are you here?" I question raising a pierced  
eyebrow

"Um, I live here." He think his funny.

"Cute," Is laced full of scaram."Your suppose to  
be at school."

"So are you." He challenges and his pretty boy  
face forms a smile that I want to smack off, but  
kiss at the same time.

"Go to school." Suddenly not caring why his home  
during lunch time anymore I roll my eyes along  
with the window up shifting my gear into drive.

"Love you too babe." Is the last thing I heard  
as the window rolls all the way up and I pull  
the rest of the way into the driveway. Beck is  
pulling off as I park. I get out the car using  
the key I made to Beck's house going inside and  
downstairs to the basement to his room.

I take my shoes off flopping back on his queen  
size bed moving back leaning against the  
headboard grabbing his 'PS4' controller and  
headset off his nightstand turning on the game  
system with the controller. Before I get started  
I go for my second escape, leaning back over to  
the nightstand grabbing the neatly rolled blunt  
and lighter Beck always has waiting for me. I  
place the blunt between my lips lighting it as I  
respond to a invite to play 'GTA V' accepting it  
taking my first hit inhaling the smoke into my  
lungs. I wait for the game to load as I connect  
my 'Pearpod' to Beck's mini speaker that plays  
loud throughout the room turning on 'Wale ft  
Rihanna Bad Remix'.

This is a daily thing. A daily thing I stopped  
until Tori started going to 'Hollywood Arts' her  
our year. Something I prayed would happen, but  
never happen. That made no sense. Whatever, I  
never had the balls to call Tori after that  
night when she was in the hospital making up  
from her mini two week coma. And me being the  
heartless,emotionless walking vessel I learned  
to became our whole freshmen year Tori never got  
a phone call, text message, letter, DM, PM,  
nothing.

The beginning of our Jr year I never thought I  
would see her again, let alone her try to still  
be my friend after what I did that summer.  
Working so hard to keep her safe and she keeps  
running into danger. Victoria Vega is... no  
words. Our little moment with her on the pouch  
is what drives me crazy and confused. What the  
hell type of friendship do we have? I shake  
myself out of my thoughts trying to focus back  
on the game and my blunt. Not noticing the whole  
time I was lost in thought I been smoking,  
starting to feel the effects of the drugs. I  
keep getting killed not caring turning up the  
music letting the drugs and beat take over.

Review please.


	3. Saturday

This is way different from what I've done before. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Thank you for the reviews and favs. Keep reviewing please, they help greatly with the next chap.

Enjoy! P.S. I am on 'Wattpad' as well. BJ1597. I will be putting up a non-fanfiction story on that site. I will let you know when. Check it out. I will be ever so grateful. Btw no flames.

The doorbell rings 10mins after Jade left. I sit down the notebook on the coffee table getting up. I was reading over the script that is great. I'm not go lie, Jade has mad talent.

"Delivery." I smile at Beck's silliness opening the door.

"Thank you." I take the book bag.

"No problem. What do you plan on doing with all of those?" I shrug unzipping the book bag looking inside a satisfied grin forming on my face.

"I'm not sure yet." I hand him a hundred dollar bill that he slides into his pocket with his hand until something hits me. "I was thinking about a little "study" session, this Saturday?" I suggest and we both share the same smile knowing what I mean.

"Saturday." He throws up deuces as he goes back to his black 'Mustang'. I go back inside forgetting all about the script plopping down on the couch taking everything out of the bag sitting it on the table. Beck comes through for me every time.

Saturday

"Who knew Ms. Goody Vega was so bad." Jade teases as she eyes the different variety of weed, alcohol, and swisher packs that's laid out on table I have set up in the basement. I roll my eyes sitting down the plastic red cups next to the bottles.

"Yeah, girl. I didn't know you got down like this." Andre chimes in picking up the peach and grape vodka bottles. "How did you get all of this?" He examines the bottles.

"For me to know." Is all I say. I'm not about to rat out Beck...or Cat. I got the weed from Beck and the alcohol from Cat. If they wanted everybody to know they would have told so I'ma keep my mouth closed. Only people that know is Jade and I.

It's crazy because you'll never except Beck to sell weed and Cat to have alcohol connects. Cat may act like she's ditz, but she's a not. Especially when it comes to mixing drinks. I know that first had.

"Forget the connects let's party!" Party animals Robbie and his Twin Rex shouts 'party' at the same time. 'Hookah by Tyga ft. Young Thug.' Blast through my mini speaker that plays like a surround sound system.

Robbie and Rex already have a cup in their hands going for the weed next. Andre is already rolling up his own, while Jade asks Cat to make her favorite drink. I go and stand next to Cat and Beck whose getting his drink nodding to the music.

"You thank you could make me one of those?" I ask grabbing a grape Swisher and two of the small 'zip loc' bags filled with weed.

"Of course, here take this to Jade for me," She hands my a cup. "Yours will be ready when you come back."

"Thanks Cat." I smile going to Jade whose stretched out on the basement couch. Andre is sitting on the floor in front of the couch smoking with Jade has his rolling up another one passing the blunt back to her after he takes his two hits.

"Here." I hand Jade her cup and she takes it looking at me suspiciously. "What?" I frown at her trying to figure out what her problem is. From the look in her eyes the drugs are already taking affect. Yas, Beck hooked me up with that kill. Kill is weed that will have you higher longer, tweaking harder, and when the munchies kick in you'll be sure to eat up everything.

"What did you do to it?" She takes her second hit handing it back to Andre'.

"Jade please if I wanted to kill you. You'll be dead right now." I wave her off walking back to Cat. I should be the one worried about her killing me. Not the other way around. Cat hands me a cup taking a sip my throat burning as the liquor goes down. I have no idea what she mixed together, but it's the best I've ever had. I drink some more the sweet mixture makes my taste buds dance.

"Cat this is amazing." I tell her drinking some more. The music keeps blasting and the boys start playing the video game on the flat screen smoking and drinking.

"Thanks, Jade and I got bored one day and just started mixing stuff. Jade loved it and I and I named it after her. I'll let you figure out why." She walks over to the music changing the song to '0 to 100 by Drake'. I look inside my cup and it's blood red. Blood is a sweet thing to Jade. The perfect name.

"I'll be back guys, going to get the snacks!" I yell over the music to everyone, but they aren't paying me any attention. I smile happy everyone is having a good time. I go upstairs with my drink, weed, and swisher. I sit my cup down and starts to roll up my own joint.

My first time smoking weed was one night at the beginning of summer with Jade, Beck, and Cat. That's when I found out about Beck selling weed and Cat's hook up. We were all just hanging out at Beck's and they all had no shame in their game about smoking or drinking. Jade dared me to smoke weed since I've never done it before. The next morning I ended up naked in Beck's guestroom. Nobody would tell me what I did. They let me see for myself in a video. God it was embarrassing. From hallucinations to stripping myself because I was complaining about being hot. It was all bad. That night I got to carried away with the weed and alcohol. I made sure I never did that again.

Jade comes through the basement door with her cup in her hand and a rolled up blunt resting behind her ear. I finish rolling my blunt looking at Jade her eyes red and low seeing that she pulled her black hair up. The party just started it takes a lot for Jade to really feel it she's not done yet.

"Here Andre said give this to you." She nonchalantly takes the blunt from behind her ear handing it to me as she goes to the candy bowl eating a mini snack sized 'Twix.'

"Did he say why?" I ask sitting the one I made down thinking it's sweet that Andre rolled this for me. It's not what I excepted, well I didn't really expect a beautiful song from someone that's high and tipsy.

"Nope, he just said give it to you. You know he likes you. Then again you don't know because your to busy making googly eyes at Beck." Here she goes again. I wave her off not about to argue with her lighting up the blunt Andre' rolled for me. I take my hit closing my eyes feeling the smoke fill my lungs. I hold it for five seconds exhaling slowly taking another hit this one harder then the last one holding it longer. When I open my eyes I see Jade has taken the one I rolled and already started smoking it.

"Can you take those downstairs for me? I'm going to get the chips from my room." I tell her once I exhale going upstairs to my room. I hide the chips in here because of Trina. She doesn't know what it means not to touch. I keep smoking has I get three plastic bags full of different kinds of chips making my way back downstairs to dim light, smoke, and music filled basement. I sit the snacks down in front of the boys who start snatching chips from the bag still rapping loudly to some 'Lil Wayne' song and playing the game. I shake my head sitting down just enjoying my blunt watching the boys play the game.

I'm barely halfway through my blunt and I'm feeling it. This feeling is different from the other times I've smoked. I'm trying hard to focus on the tv, but it's all just a blur just like the music. It's just loud. No words and barely a beat. I'm tripping hard and I got the feeling that something is in this blunt and that Andre didn't roll this one for me. I look over at Jade whose already looking at me and It's not hard to see the smug smirk on her face. I want to be friends again my ass.

I try my best to keep from losing my mind has I put out the blunt getting up slowly. The room starts to spin and I see different color poka dots everywhere.

Come on Tori. Get your head together.

I tell myself as I take my time going towards the bathroom that we have in the basement. I go inside leaving the light off knowing if I see anything I will go crazy. I don't want to see anymore poka dots. The sink being right by the door makes it easier for me to turn it on and throw water on my face. I keep telling myself that this is just a bad trip and whatever I see or hear next is just my imagination.

"You okay Vega?" I don't have to see the smile on Jade's face to know It's there. Bitch laced my weed and she thinks it's funny

"Fuck you." My bad choice of words land me on the floor looking around the pitch black bathroom. Just now realizing that Jade closed the door and she's in here with me. Great. I'm going to die and nobody will be able to hear me screaming because the music is to loud.

"Nah, not in your wildest dreams Vega." The tone in her voice lets me know she's feeling all the weed and alcohol. I need to get out of here. I go to get up, but I'm pinned to the floor with her straddling my hips. "Still all apart of your imagination Vega?" Her lips are close to my ear and I lose consciousness.

How deep do you want me to go? 'Chris Brown Sex' is playing and pleasure fills my body as I come back to it. I focus in on the feeling of fingers thrusting in and out of my core.

"You back?" The voice that is heard can barely be put together with the face of who I think it is. Jade? God please don't be Jade.


	4. Thank you so much

I'm sorry for taking so long. This one is a little shorter then the last. Chap 5 is in progress and it will be longer. Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy!

_Jade? God please don't be Jade._

"Tori come on . Come back." I gasp loudly air filling my lungs breathing hard sweat forming on my forehead and chest. I look up at Cat my vision clear.

"Cat?" She just shushes me worried written across her forehead but, a relief in her once tense shoulders. She pulls me up from the pillow hugging me. I weakly hug back.

"You stopped breathing." My heart sinks to my stomach a feeling of dread washes over me. My fingers flex on Cat's sweater hugging her tighter.

"Thank you so much."

_"Tori!"_

_"Cat let's go!" I hear Jade yell over the fire that's blazing from the car I'm trapped in upside down. I start to feel all my blood rushing to my brain. Before I black out Cat is running towards me and Jade is running away towards a car that speeds off as soon as she gets in._

_I open my eyes feeling the agonizing pain of the last side of my body, Cat coming into my vision just as fast as the pain did. I see tears sliding down her face as she holds me cradle style with her little jacket across my chest sitting on the side of a deserted highway in the middle of the night._

_I cough a little Cat looking down at me a sad small smile on her face. A car pulls up the bright lights making my head hurt. I squeeze my eyes closed squinting my eyes seeing Andre and Beck jump out the car running towards us._

_"Where is Jade?" Beck asks Cat as Andre picks me up bridal style causing my body to hurt more because the movement._

_"She left." Cat's voice is full of hurt, sadness, and anger. It hurts a lot to know she really never gave a fuck about me._

_Cat takes the keys from Beck walking towards the car with Andre and I. Beck sits in the front with Cat driving. 30mins later we're at the hospital Andre holding me the whole way. Beck is out the car and inside the hospital coming back out with four nurses and a stretcher. They gently guide me out the car and onto the stretcher. Cat is right by my side the whole way until I had to go into surgery for my broken ribs._

_"Thank you so much." She's crying blowing me a kiss with both of her hands as the doors close._

That night was two years ago. Jade, Cat, and I along with some friends Jade invited drove up to south Hollywood for a party. To make a long story short Jade was doped up off drugs, she lied to us about it. When we found out she tried to prove that she could drive perfectly fine, we crashed, and Jade ran. No phone call or text message. We didn't talk none that summer. And when school did start she was the same Jade the night of the car crash.

Jade POV

You raped Tori! -Cat.

Tori was raped! I don't reply back to Cat's text leaving my phone on the bed, grabbing my car keys off my laptop table, and I'm out the door to my car speeding towards the twins house. I'm going to kill Rex.


End file.
